Data encryption key management solutions have rules establishing key lifecycles (i.e., create key, provide key for encryption or decryption, provide key for decryption only, disable key, and finally destroy key). Thus, data encrypted within the context of a key management system can only be decrypted within the time frame determined by the corresponding key lifecycle. Data management applications (e.g., backup software) also have defined data retention periods, beyond which managed data is no longer available. Where data under such a management system is encrypted within the context of a key management system, access of the data is only possible during an overlapping period when both the managed data and the key are available. Without careful, manual coordination between the key management and data management systems, data availability cannot be guaranteed. It would be desirable to address this shortcoming.